Packing
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Alan has to go back to school, but something is troubling him. I don't own the rights to the 2015 series but I own the action figures at home :)


The Tracy family were all relaxed, no-one had called and far above them, John and EOS were keeping full concentration on Earth below. Scott was helping Brains with a modification for Thunderbird 1, Gordon was swimming with Kayo and Virgil was composing at the piano, however, the youngest brother was not as relaxed.

Alan checked his packing again then sighed, he really didn't want to go back to school, he was home-schooled and only had to go back for a few weeks every year, he would usually be ok with this, but the last couple of weeks had been tough on the family and dangerous for his brother's lives. He sat down on the edge of his bed and listened to the muffled sound of music coming from the lounge, he got up with a sigh and decided he needed to go and talk to Virgil. He walked up the corridor and made his way to the lounge hating how loud his footsteps sounded as he walked past the stone alcove towards the piano.

Virgil, without looking up at Alan, smiled and automatically moved down the stool leaving a sizable space for the fourteen year old, Alan hesitated then joined his brother, keeping his eyes on the piano keys.

"What's wrong Ali?" Virgil asked nudging him gently with his elbow.

Alan ran his finger along the underside of the piano, "I don't want to go back, not just yet."

"It's only four weeks."

"But after all that's happened; John was almost killed by EOS last month, Scott nearly fell into a hurricane. I can't leave you guys." Alan muttered and Virgil paused on a chord.

"Don't worry about us Alan, we know what we're doing." Virgil continued just playing left hand chords and right hand accompaniment without even looking down at his hands.

Alan shook his head, "No you don't, not at the moment Virgil. We're all lost and making mistakes."

Virgil bit his lip, then put his arm around his brother's shoulder pulling his brother against his waist, "That's not true Ali, you will be fine. Have I ever been wrong?"

Alan shrugged, "Occasionally." He laughed before continuing as Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, "But will I be ok?"

Virgil sighed and squeezed Alan's shoulder, "Of course you will, we're only a call away and Scott can be there in two minutes if you need him."

Alan nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Alan looked down at his and Virgil's feet below the piano and sighed, Virgil followed his gaze then smiled, "Play with me Alan. Before you go?"

Alan looked up at his brother and grinned, "Thanks Virgil." He placed his fingers on the keys on the keys between his brother's hands.

Virgil simply nodded and they began to play the piano together, Alan leant against Virgil's arm around his shoulders moving slightly as Virgil reached for the top octaves, Scott walked into the lounge and grinned at the pair before quietly sitting down on the couch.

"You ok there Alan?" Virgil asked as Alan played a small arpeggio down the piano.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I'm actually going to miss this."

"We'll keep in contact Alan," Scott smiled from the couch and Alan turned quickly almost losing his balance, Virgil caught him with a grin, "It's four weeks, four short weeks."

Alan leapt up from the stool and practically jumped into Scott's arms, "I don't want to go Scotty."

Scott looked into his youngest brother's tearful eyes and his heart sank slightly, "I wish I could keep you here Alan, but you have to attend your exams."

Alan sniffed, no longer able to hold in his tears, "But what if you get hurt again?"

"I'll be fine Alan, I'm agile, and you know that. Hey now, shhh." Scott rocked Alan on his lap like their mother used to do and from the piano, Virgil smiled supportively, his hands now resting on his legs.

Alan cried softly onto Scott's shoulder and the elder boy closed his eyes sorrowfully as he felt his shirt become slightly wet, yet he continued to rock his brother and stroke the back of Alan's neck with his fingers.

"What's brought this up this Alan?" Scott asked gently.

Alan shook his head, "I'm scared Scott, scared that EOS will turn on John again, that you will lose your footing on a rescue, that that," He paused to cry again, "That Virgil will be crushed by something."

Scott sighed and looked across at Virgil who stood up from the piano and walked over to join them, Scott bounced Alan on his leg comfortingly, "Not going to happen Alan, Brains has checked EOS fully, I'm fine with my footing and it's you who's more likely to be crushed in a Virgil hug."

Alan smiled and looked up into Scott's dark blue eyes, "You promise?"

"Of course I do. Now, are you all packed?"

Alan dried his eyes, "Yes."

"Good. Go and get your stuff, I'll fly you there myself." Scott wiped Alan's cheeks before the boy slid off his lap.

"FAB commander." Alan smiled and left the lounge.

Scott rubbed his shoulder dry and Virgil came to sit next to him, "What was that all about Virgil?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him this insecure before."

Scott nodded, "Do you think it has something to do with father's disappearance?"

Virgil shrugged, "Possibly, that would make some sense. He's never cried like that in front of us before."

Scott leant on his elbows, "I miss him."

Virgil sighed and noticed Scott's frame shudder slightly, "So do I, but we'll find him."

Scott looked up tearfully and nodded, "Thanks Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "I'm going to find Grandma, she'll want to know what's up with Alan." He ruffled Scott's hair gently before leaving the lounge.

Scott watched him leave, and then looked over at Virgil's model D Steinway, he walked over and sat down on the stool, he took a deep breath and began to compose a piece for Alan.

Later in the day, Scott made a recording of the piece whilst Alan was saying goodbye to the family by the pool, Kayo hugged him tightly and John held her shoulder before hugging his youngest brother, Virgil smiled next to Grandma then looked up to the sound of the piano.

"Is that Scott?"

Grandma nodded, "He doesn't want to be disturbed, says he's working on something for Alan."

Virgil smiled as Alan approached him for a hug, "Be safe Ali, I'll call you as often as I can."

Alan sniffed and although being fourteen allowed himself to be picked up by Virgil for a quick cuddle, "You better Virgie, send me some of your music too, please?"

Virgil laughed, "If you want me to Alan, then sure."

Up in the lounge, Scott brought the piece to an end and pressed the stop button before releasing the pedal, he ran a hand through his hair and picked up the recording device, then he went down to the pool.

"Alan, I've got something for you."

Alan hugged Virgil again then went over to Scott who held the device out to him, "What's this Scott?"

"A moving present, kind of. I've been working on it all day." Scott shrugged and Alan took it.

"Have you just written this?"

Scott smiled, "Yeah, this is what I was playing in the lounge."

Kayo smiled at John as she joined him on the lounger, Gordon smiled at them with a bemused expression.

Alan smiled back, "This is great Scott, thank you."

"Have fun at school, and no discussions about the organisation ok?"

"I'll try."

Virgil ran a hand through his hair, "Aren't you flying him there Scott?"

Scott laughed, "Oh yeah, come on then Alan. The jet is ready."

"Coming Scott." Alan sighed and waved back at the family as he followed Scott down to the hangers.

The jet took off and Alan leant his head against the window watching their Island disappear behind the cloud cover, he sighed and closed his eyes briefly, Scott looked over at him and laid his hand on Alan's arm.

"I'm so nervous Scott."

"It's alright, I'm here for you."

"I wish you could stay Scott." Alan said as he breathed out.

"I know, but I can't. They might need me at home. I can only drop you off."

Alan nodded, "I get it."

Scott switched to autopilot for a second so he could hug Alan, the blond snuggled into Scott's arms, "Hey, I still need to fly little brother."

Eventually, the jet landed and Scott helped Alan with his baggage before the helpers took the bags up to Alan's temporary room, Alan signed in whilst Scott tried to ignore various girls who admired him and tried to get his attention, Alan came back and began to tear up again.

Scott kissed Alan's head, "It's going to be ok. The exams will go smoothly and we're right behind you."

Alan smiled, "Call me whenever you get back from a rescue."

Scott frowned, "Fine, but blow our cover, and I get your desserts when you get home. Talk about the organisation out loud, Virgil gets them."

"That's pretty harsh."

"Then you better keep quiet." Scott grinned, "One last hug?"

Alan leapt into Scott's arms and a couple of girls giggled with affection, Scott hugged Alan tightly trying not to cry himself, Alan sobbed quietly into Scott's chest and Scott ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Go on Alan, its time you went in."

Alan broke out of Scott's hug, "I love you Scott."

"I love you too little minion." Scott pushed Alan gently towards the doors and watched him go into the school, he turned to go back to the jet when two girls approached him.

"Can I help you?" Scott asked, a little impatiently, he could feel tears coming.

One girl smiled, "Is that, rather, was that your brother?"

"Yes."

"How old is he? Our younger sister is doing her exams now, we're in our final years." The other girl asked.

Scott groaned inside wanting to be left alone, "He's fourteen, but very clever. Look ladies, I better go."

"What's your name?" The first girl flicked her hair back.

Scott sighed and decided to flirt, "You'll have to guess."

The two girls giggled, "First letter then?"

Scott smirked, "D."

"Nice, we'll find you, don't worry."

"Well ladies, nice to meet you but could you do me a favour please?"

They smiled and one girl plaited her hair, "Yeah?"

"Don't go looking for my brother, ever."

The girls stopped grinning and felt themselves forced to look away from the blue orbs glinting dangerously at them, "Sure."

Scott turned away and got into his jet leaving the school behind, allowing himself finally to show his emotions, tears rolled down his cheeks and he found himself crying as he plotted a course for home, then he cried out loud. It should've been his dad dropping Alan off for his exams, not him. As he noticed tears falling onto his hands and onto his jeans, he pulled himself together and called home, hoping it would be Virgil picking up.

"Hey Scott."

"Virg."

"Coming home?"

"Yeah. ETA now, ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting in the hangers ok? I can tell you've been crying. See you soon."

Scott smiled as his brother hung up, he felt blessed having a brother like him, he saw everyone's feelings and past the hidden ones, he could crack the problem like an egg but he knew the family could hold. For the rest of the journey, Scott sang to himself happily.

A/N; Longer than I expected and a little too rushed at the end, sorry honestly couldn't think of a good ending :)


End file.
